An Extraordiary Anomaly
by AwesomeSauce220
Summary: What if Schuyler didn't leave New York with Oliver? What if she didn't tell him she loved him? What if she was pregnant? Who would she tell? What about Mimi? This is the story of Schuyler and Jack. This is also the story that tells the backround of the next story in the Twins of Judgement series.
1. Chapter 1 97 percent Chance

**So I decided to put this up even if I haven't finished the story. Please tell me what you think.**

**N**

Chapter 1 - 97% Chance

_She couldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. But it was. There was no denying it anymore. _Those were the only words running through Schuyler Van Allen's head as she sat on her soft comforter staring up at her yellow puckered ceiling in her room. That's right, her room.

After Lawrence had died Charles had let her move back to her old home. Of course there were rules; no practicing her vampire powers; no missing committee meetings; and no secret meetings with Jack. Of course that last rule wouldn't be a problem. She'd broken his heart, he probably hated her now.

It wasn't like it had been easy letting him go, but it was for his own good. She didn't want him to end up like her mother, in a coma for the rest of this cycle. But her latest revelation would just give him even more of a reason to hate her.

She didn't exactly know what he would think of her after she told him, if she told him. She didn't think she could take any more rejection form him. For the past six weeks he wouldn't even look at her. She knew it was her fault but it still hurt.

What Schuyler did know was what Mimi would think. Mimi had always hated her. Either because she didn't care about how she looked or because she liked Jack and Jack had liked her back. It seemed like Mimi wouldn't have any trouble with the later anymore. But now she had a new reason to add to her list. She would hate the fact that she and Jack had done this. She would call Schuyler an abomination even more now and say that she had seduced Jack.

She hadn't. It had been a joint effort. Schuyler didn't even know how exactly it had happened, well she knew how it happened but she didn't understand how it had been possible. She thought vampire couldn't create new souls. Of course she shouldn't have thought that she herself was a testament to the fact that it was possible.

But the react she had worried about the most was Oliver's. She knew he wouldn't be happy about it but she also knew he would support her even when nobody else would that's what best friends were for. He too would want to know how. Unfortunately that was one question she couldn't answer.

It still kind of amazed her. She'd sort of known for awhile hadn't really wanted it to be true. But after what had happen last week she knew she had to take the home test. It of course had come up positive and the chances of a false positive were only 3%. Right now the white plastic stick was sitting on her bathroom counter mocking her with the fact that she'd just confirmed the fact that she had just ruined her and Jack's lives, if she even decided to tell him she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**So sorry for the crazy long wait, there really is no excuse. Tonight as I was working on a project I decided I was going to finish this story. We'll see how long that lasts. Please review.**

**N**

Chapter 2 - Warning Signs

_I can't believe it._ Were Schuyler's only thought's but of course she could no longer deny it. When she first found out she was so surprised. But in retrospect it wasn't all that surprising. She had been throwing up after every meal for the past eight weeks and if you looked close enough you could tell she was pregnant. But morning sickness itself wasn't bothering her that much.

No, but it sure had some horrible timing. She could still remember what happened last week like it was seared into the backs of her eyelids.

*Flashback*

_Schuyler had been feeling horrible for a while now her friends could tell. Just yesterday she ran out of economics to go to the bathroom to puke. Since Bliss had run out with her to hold her hair she knew something was really wrong since Blue Bloods never got sick._

"_Hey Schuyler are you sure you don't want half my sandwich? You haven't had anything all day." Oliver asked her from across the table._

"_I'm sure Ollie. It'll just come back up in Government and I won't have Bliss to hold back my hair for me while I throw up my stomach." Schuyler said jokingly, but you could tell the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes, she was really worried._

"_Schuyler you should go see Dr. Pat. Blue Bloods aren't supposed to get sick." Bliss said voicing her opinion. She was really worried about her friend._

"_But that's it, I'm not a Blue Blood, I'm half-blood. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Schuyler said but you could tell that even she was starting to worry. "To prove it to you, I'll have a salad." She said getting up from the table and heading toward the lunch line._

_Unfortunately for Schuyler, lately pizza had been making her want to throw up. She hadn't really thought that she would have to pass the pizza bar to get to the salad bar. So while standing in line to get a salad, the smell of pizza wafted up into her nostrils. "Oh no." Schuyler murmured to herself as she tried to escape the throng of students surrounding her. Being unsuccessful she quickly turned around and puked in the trashcan she could have sworn was right behind her._

_Unfortunately for Schuyler, she was wrong and instead puked on the person standing in line behind her. Who just happened to be Mimi. "You little abomination, you just ruined my shoes!" Mimi screeched at Schuyler in front of the entire cafeteria._

"_I'm so sorry Mimi, I didn't realize you were behind me. I'm sorry about your shoes." Schuyler said looking up at Mimi when really, she thought Mimi deserved it._

"_Good because you'll be paying for them to get replaced." Mimi replied with a look of pure disgust on her face._

"_OMG! Mimi are you okay?" One of Mimi's little admirers said running up from behind her._

"_No! She just ruined my favorite pair of Louis Vuitton heels!" Mimi practically screamed._

"_I have an extra pair of shoes in my locker you could wear for the rest of the day?" The admirer asked in a timid voice obviously terrified of Mimi's response._

"_Who do you think I am?! I'd never where some else's shoes. I'm going home, I have to disinfect my feet, I'm probably infected with whatever that thing has." Mimi said walking out of the cafeteria._

"_Are you alright Schuyler?" Bliss asked coming up from behind Schuyler, clearly concerned. Instead of answering, Schuyler ran out of the cafeteria with her hand over her mouth._

_After puking up anything that was still in her stomach Schuyler said, "I think you and Oliver are right, I'll pay a visit to Dr. Pat's this weekend._

*End of Flashback*

**I just realized I haven't been doing the disclosure. Super sorry. Well I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters you'll recongnize, I obviously would not have that much resilience and determination to write a novel that well or at all. Ms. Melissa De La Cruz own Blue Bloods.**

**N**


End file.
